


Remember Me?

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Memory Loss, True Blood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TVD version of Season4!Eric from True Blood who loses his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by the tumblr user michellekstr and based on my True Blood favorite couple Sookie/Eric in Season 4 where he loses his memory and becomes this completely changed and adorable person. So, I tried to do this as accurate as possible and hope you will like it. Caroline is human and is aware of the supernatural in town.
> 
> I don't own True Blood or The Vampire Diaries. No beta. Enjoy.

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze_

_Thought that I was young_

_Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins_

_As numb as I've become_

_I'm so tired_

_I wish I was the moon tonight_

_Last night I dreamt I had forgotten my name_

_'Cause I had sold my soul but awoke just the same_

_I'm so lonely_

_I wish I was the moon tonight_

**_\- I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case -_ **

* * *

It was a quiet and dark evening as Caroline drove her way home after her shift at work at the Mystic Grill when she saw the figure of a man going at the edge of the forest. First confused that he didn't wear a shirt and shoes and seemed disoriented, even truly perplexed when she recognized the man.

Klaus.

What was he doing at this time of the hour, she asked herself. Without a shirt no less. Though Caroline wouldn't mind seeing him more often like this, she thought to herself. _Stop it! You would never think about Klaus that way. You remember creepy, old Klaus? Mass murderer and manipulative Klaus? And where were his shoes?!_

She steered alongside him, reluctantly thinking she was going to regret this, pulled the window down and called out, "Klaus? Hey, Klaus! It's me, Caroline." She was truly perplexed when he replied, "Who?" after looking at her, but what was confusing as hell was that he didn't seem to know her.

"You know who I am." Caroline stated in a serious voice.

"Uh, … no, I don't."

What was wrong with him? If he was pulling a prank on her, then it was so not funny. Still, she was slightly worried about him and definitely confused. Especially after seeing him sniff like he was detecting a scent and soon enough began smelling at her.

"Why do you smell so good?" Klaus's veins started to appear, just as his hybrid fangs. He didn't know what was happening to him and why he felt this sudden urge to taste her. As Klaus moved towards her, Caroline drove away as if in fright. The hybrid didn't want her afraid of him, he just wanted a taste of her.

Caroline stopped the car when she thought she-

She screamed and bolted out of the vehicle when she felt heard his growl next to her face. She knew it was stupid to run from a Hybrid but she'd rather not be his blonde meal for the night.

Caroline stopped to a halt when she saw him already standing in anticipation in front of her. She was so done for and had enough of his weird tendencies when she hit him straight in his face.

"I'm not your freaking dinner!" Caroline exclaimed in outrage.

"You broke my nose." Klaus mumbled like he couldn't believe it as he held his hand to his bloody nose.

"Oh, gosh. You're a Hybrid, you'll heal." Caroline rolled her eyes. _Don't be a baby, Klaus._

"I know what I am. … I just don't know who I am."

* * *

Caroline felt sympathetic towards the helpless immortal and took her home with her. For once in her life she was grateful that her mother was having a night shift.

She was confused about this new version of Klaus. He was just so different. He almost appeared … human. Caroline couldn't help but think that he tended to show this side always to her. An emotional Klaus with nothing to hide before he was turned. And he also tended to apologize more times than she could count, it seemed during the Viking era the chivalry was still common.

She saw it now as clear as day, the way his eyes would look at her face in appreciation, unlike men in this modern age who'd see her body as an object, not a person. Caroline had no idea how long this spell would last that the coven of witches put on him.

After being threatened and begged by Rebekah (only she would be able to do that at the same time), Caroline felt inclined to hide Klaus in her home. Her friends would probably think she was insane but she knew she did the right thing.

It was adorable and honest seeing him like this. She couldn't let him sleep on the couch, not without evoking his scared and helpless side. And he was gentleman enough as he said he would sleep on the ground, Caroline was actually stupefied when he said that. She merely pulled at his hand and tried to push down any warm feelings of fluttering butterflies. Klaus displayed a shy smile in return and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Caroline gave him a pillow, a blanket and a blow-up mattress, which seemed to give him a sense of comfort.

After school she would spend time with Klaus. They always seemed to find a way to pass the time. After a few days she got used to see him around and willed herself to relax that he won't turn into Shining's Jack Nicholson screaming ' _Here's Johnny_!'.

Though maybe she shouldn't have let her guard down when he found old pictures of her like ... from kindergarten and high school. For anyone else who saw must have thought it looked funny but to her it was just humiliating.

"Give it back!"

"Never! You were looking so adorable."

"No, don't you dare. This is not funny!"

"Do you have more of these?"

They were both sitting on her bed, wrestling for who would get the damn photo album she secretly themed 'The Wall of Shame'. Pictures of a little Caroline wearing pigtails and a bikini, and obviously wanted to eat a handful of sand. Unfortunately, he held a lot of leverage over her head. Pun intended.

"No, give it back."

"But I rather like this one."

One minute they were bantering and fighting over a collection of photos and next thing they realized was how close they kneeled before each other. Caroline could feel the breath of Klaus on her lips, vibrating against her skin, and Klaus was able to see her eyes darkening and pupils dilating.

"Caroline?"

"Uh huh?" Caroline breathed.

"Do you…?" She could see him raise his eyebrows in question and look at her lips before he maintained eye contact again and asked for permission.

Caroline had no idea who made the first move. Forgotten were the embarrassing childhood pictures. All she could focus on was being held securely in Klaus's arms and kissed for all its worth.

As she combed through his hair and held on for dear life, she realized that Klaus let the strands grow which made Caroline appreciate about him even more when she was gripping his locks.

Klaus kissed her and seemed to enjoy it, judging by the groaning sounds he emitted, while she let herself fall against the comforter of her bed to revel in their steamy and long way overdue make-out session.

She liked how he caressed and worshipped the curves of her body, in comparison to his passionate and fierce love-making of his tongue.

Caroline could feel the hard planes of his body aligned with the soft contours of hers. Like two puzzle pieces finally united. And if she was being honest with herself – and she sighed out loud at the thought – it was something she had desired to do for a long time.

It felt like coming home.

As he continued kissing her, she felt the deep electrifying connection between her tongue and her core, her clit throbbed in response.

He was perfect. _Did she sigh again? God, she did that a lot in his vicinity!_ The stubble prickling her hand while she stroked his cheek. His mouth wandering to her neck to nip at her soft spot and soothe the pain away with his tongue as he heard her outcry of pain and pleasure. And Caroline almost lost her mind when she felt the hot poker not wanting to be neglected at her inner thigh.

So close and yet so far.

How good would it feel to be intertwined with –

Just then the front door snapped shut with a resounding thud, dousing her with cold water.

She was making out with _Klaus_! It felt good, like really _really_ good. And it didn't matter to her that he used to be the epitome of evil but _this_ Klaus was different. He reminded her of the man who would show his vulnerable side to her by telling her things during his human days.

And then the scales fell from her eyes. They were one and the same. Vulnerable and human Klaus was a part of him, like their human attributes and feelings were enhanced tenfold. And she could openly admit to herself that she was ultimately falling in love with him.

She stilled at that irrevocable realization and stopped Klaus's caresses with regret, who in turn sighed in frustration and blushed adorably while he tried to cover his evident erection in his pants.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." Caroline apologized with sincere chagrin. She really was disappointed that her mother of all people would be a cock blocker. And it sounded really weird to call her mom that. The blonde totally would have continued their make-out session and maybe even far beyond that.

"You didn't like it?" Klaus inquired with a shy whisper and looked up at her from under his long eyelashes.

"No, it's not that. It's just my mom. And it would have been weird with her in the house, Klaus..." Caroline stammered and tried not to hurt his feelings. And she thought _she_ was insecure.

"Why do you keep calling me Klaus?" He interrupted her rant. Klaus seemed, did she dare say, ... miffed about it.

"Why?" Caroline tucked a blonde lock of her hair behind her ear which he seemed to watch with interest. She cleared her throat. "What would you like me to call you?"

"Nik or … Niklaus." Klaus offered and licked his lips nervously.

Caroline felt a tiny flutter in her stomach at the thought of calling him almost intimately like his family had the privilege of doing.

"Okay." She nodded. "Niklaus." Caroline tried his name and admitted to herself that it sounded nice.

And it was definitely worth it when she saw his happy smile that reached his eyes.

It was so worth it getting to know the human Klaus.

* * *

"Where were you, Niklaus? I've looked everywhere for you! How could you just leave? You were supposed to stay here. Safe and hidden. What is it? Where were you?" Caroline tended to use his full name when she was mad. And she was, well, more like worried out of her mind.

"I had a nice little chat with a friend of yours. Well, now that I think of it, he doesn't seem like one of your friends, I admit. The name's Damon, I think. You know him?" Klaus asked evenly with a quiet voice, scaring her further. _Oh no, he wouldn't - frack, he definitely would._

"Oh God, Klaus…" Caroline tried appeasing him.

"You see? There it is, _Klaus_. The first time you said my name like an insult, Caroline. Now I know why. You wouldn't help me and be nice to me if you didn't even have a choice. I mean, I'm a killer, right? A monster?" He heavily swallowed the tightness in his throat, "An abomination. The bastard. I remember everything people used to call me before. Even you." Klaus revealed as he hinted that he had his memories back and all because of Damon _bloody_ Salvatore!

Caroline chewed on her lip and felt tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't want him to find out like this, these last weeks were amazing as she tried to show him that underneath all the tainted and corrupted tissues, there was good in him, she was sure of it.

The blonde stepped forward but did not dare touch him yet. Klaus might balk at her and even run away again. "No, I never thought of you that way, Nik." Seeing his hard glare directed at her made her all that much aware that he never looked that way at her before, only at his enemies like he did with Damon. _She was going to have a long talk with the troublemaker vampire after this._ "At first you were this guy that everyone hated. You threatened, hurt and killed everyone I cared about. But over time you also showed to me a side of yours that was so rare and precious. You may think you're evil but you're not. Deep inside you're still human and that … that's the person I fell in love with."

Klaus looked startled as a familiar expression was shown on his face. "What did you just say?"

Caroline took a chance and stepped closer to him, laying her hand on his cheek. "I love you, do you hear me? I know it sounds crazy but nothing anyone will say can-"

Not able to wait any longer and driven by an impulse emotion, Klaus slanted his head to hers and kissed her. Caroline felt struck by an electric shock when she felt his lips on hers, her spine straightened upright but soon arched her back a few seconds later. She barely opened her mouth to welcome his skilled tongue when he stepped back.

Caroline was pouting and about to protest when he showed his saucy smirk, "I always knew that you were in love with me."

Standing in front of him with wide open eyes and mouth agape in shock, Caroline glared at him, "You are so going to pay for that, Niklaus."

"Am I now?" Klaus teased as he licked his lips as a challenge.

She nodded. "Mmh, definitely." With each step he went backwards in mock fright, Caroline followed him until he ran into her room with her in tow. The only sounds emitting from her bedroom were her giggles and boisterous laughter from Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I think it took me several months to finish this. I hope it doesn't bother you that this wasn't as long as my other stories. See you soon.


End file.
